Chronological list of churches
The chronological list of churches lists churches by the century in which they were built. Many churches have been rebuilt at a later time, and may therefore be listed more than once here. For a list of the oldest known churches in Rome, see titulus. 4th century * Santi Quattro Coronati (314) * San Pietro in Vaticano (324) * San Giovanni in Laterano (324) * Santa Croce in Gerusalemme (325) * Santa Susanna (330) * San Marco (336) * Sant'Anastasia (early 4th century) * Santa Costanza (early 4th century) * Santa Maria in Trastevere (early 4th century) * Santi Nereo e Achilleo (before 377) * San Lorenzo in Damaso (380) * San Paolo fuori le Mura (386) * Santi Giovanni e Paolo (398) * San Sisto Vecchio (late 4th century) * San Clemente * San Lorenzo in Lucina * Santi Marcellino e Pietro * Santa Pudenziana * San Sebastiano fuori le Mura * San Vitale (400) * San Marcello al Corso (probably late 4th century) 5th century * Santa Sabina (432) * San Lorenzo in Lucina (430s) * Santa Maria Maggiore (430s) * Santo Stefano Rotondo (460) * Sant'Agata dei Goti (460s) * Sant'Eusebio all'Esquilino (before 474) * Santa Bibiana (476) * San Giovanni a Porta Latina (end 5th century) * Santa Cecilia in Trastevere * San Crisogono * San Giovanni in Oleo * Santa Maria Antiqua * Santa Maria in Via Lata * San Pietro in Vincoli * Santa Prisca 6th century * Santi Cosma e Damiano (527) * Santa Lucia in Selci (early 6th century) * San Pancrazio (early 6th century) * Santi Apostoli (573) * San Lorenzo fuori le Mura (580's) * Santa Balbina (595) * Santa Maria in Aracoeli * Santa Maria in Cosmedin * San Nicola in Carcere * San Teodoro 7th century * Sant'Agnese fuori le Mura (mid 7th century) * San Giorgio in Velabro * San Lorenzo in Miranda (possibly 7th century, documented in 11th century) * Santi Luca e Martina * Santa Maria in Domnica * Santa Maria ad Martyres 8th century * Sant'Angelo in Pescheria (755 or 770) * Santa Prassede (800) * San Silvestro in Capite * Sant'Eustachio in Campo Marzio 9th century * Santa Francesca Romana * Santo Stefano degli Ungheresi * San Lorenzo in Panisperna (late 9th century) 10th century * Santa Maria in Via * San Saba * San Sebastiano al Palatino * San Bartolomeo all'Isola (1000) 11th century * San Silvestro al Quirinale (before 1039) * Santa Maria del Popolo (1099) * San Lorenzo in Miranda (11th century, but possibly 7th century) 12th century * Sant'Andrea delle Fratte * Santa Maria della Pietà * Santi Michele e Magno * San Salvatore in Lauro * Santo Spirito in Sassia * San Tommaso ai Cenci (now deconsecrated) * San Gregorio Magno al Celio (end of 12th century) 13th century * San Francesco a Ripa (1231) * Santa Maria sopra Minerva (mid 13th century) 14th century * Santa Barbara dei Librai (1306) * Santa Maria dell'Anima (after 1350) 15th century * Sant'Onofrio al Gianicolo (1439) * San Giacomo degli Spagnoli (1450) * San Carlo al Corso (before 1471) * Santa Maria della Pace (1482) * Sant'Agostino (1483) * San Pietro in Montorio (1500) 16th century * Santa Maria della Consolazione (1506) * Santa Maria di Loreto (1507) * Santa Maria in Porta Paradisi (rebuilt in 1523) * Santa Maria dell'Orto (1530) * Sant'Andrea del Vignola (1553) * Santa Maria degli Angeli e dei Martiri (1561) * Santa Caterina dei Funari (1564) * Santa Maria in Traspontina (1566) * Santa Caterina a Magnanapoli (1575) * Sant'Eligio degli Orefici (1575) * Gesù (1580) * Santa Maria dei Monti (1580) * Trinità dei Monti (1585) * San Luigi dei Francesi (1589) * Santa Maria Odigitria (1594) * Santa Maria dei Miracoli (1597) * Santissima Trinità dei Pellegrini (1597) * San Bernardo alle Terme (1598) 17th century * Santa Maria della Scala (1610) * Santi Ambrogio e Carlo (1612) * Santa Maria della Vittoria (1620) * San Sebastiano al Palatino (rebuilt from 1624) * San Bonaventura al Palatino (1625) * Sant'Ignazio in Campo Marzio (1626) * Sant'Egidio in Trastevere (1630) * Santa Maria della Concezione dei Cappuccini (1631) * Domine Quo Vadis (1637) * San Carlo ai Catinari (1638) * San Giovanni Calibita (1640) * San Carlo alle Quattro Fontane (1641) * Sant'Andrea della Valle (1650) * Sant'Agnese in Agone (1652) * Sant'Ivo alla Sapienza (1660) * Gesù e Maria (1675) * Santa Maria in Montesanto (1675) * Sant'Andrea al Quirinale (1678) * San Michele a Ripa (1693) * La Maddalena (1698) 18th century * San Teodoro (rebuilt 1703–1705) * Santi Andrea e Claudio dei Borgognoni (1729) * San Giovanni dei Fiorentini (1734) * Santissima Nome di Maria al Foro Traiano (1741) * San Bartolomeo dei Bergamaschi 19th century * St. Andrew's Church of Scotland (1885) * All Saints (1887) 20th century * Sacro Cuore Immacolato di Maria (before 1936) * Santi Pietro e Paolo (1938-1955) 21st century * Dio Padre Misericordioso (2003) Churches chronological *Chronological